Chase Bale
Chase Bale is the son of Elaine Bale and Kale Oliver. He grew up believing he was an only child, later finding out that he had a twin brother by the name of Francis that was given up at birth. He is also one of The Chosen. He grew up in a world that he believed was normal. All of his life his mother had moved him around, never staying in one place for too long. He felt alone, unable to truly find out who he was. However, upon moving to Serendipity, he found that to not be the case. He learns he belongs to a world full of supernatural beings that are hidden from the rest of the world. Even more so he realizes that he himself is not normal and is part of a prophecy that has been in existence for almost 2000 years. Moving To Serendipity He and his mother, Elaine, moved to a town in Oklahoma called Serendipity from Sunset, California. They had moved into the home of the Saunders, an old friend of Elaine's that Chase had never heard of. Chase couldn't handle being moved again, especially when he believed his father was at fault, and left the house, not caring what his mother wanted. He met Summer Sherwood, a local girl, who hinted to him that Serendipity wasn't a normal town. Chase shrugged it off. A few days later, Chase noticed Harmony, the daughter of , sneaking out of the house and he snuck out to follow her. He followed her seeing her meet someone who turned out to be Lucas Hartman. They entered Pandora's Box and as he tried to follow them he was stopped by the door man. Jeremiah told the door man to let him through. After walking in, Chase saw what he couldn't believe. He was amazed at everything until his father was brought up. As he tried to leave, Jeremiah wouldn't allow him to. Chase ran the other way and ran into Harmony and Lucas. Harmony tells him it's not safe for him to be there and when she and Lucas tried to get him out of the club, Jeremiah kept them from doing so. Jeremiah tells them that Guiniverre has been waiting for them. Chase realizes what a bad idea it was to follow Harmony when she notices her reaction to the name Guiniverre. They are led to a door with a staircase. As they continue they enter a giant room that overlooks the entire club. Guiniverre is standing there watching the clubbers while a man is feeding off of a teenage girl. Guiniverre tells the man to take it somewhere else and he leaves with the girl. Chase feels uncomfortable as soon as Guiniverre starts talking to them calling Harmony the 'Infamous Ms. Saunders'. He feels even more uncomfortable when she calls him by his name and speaks of his father. All of this leads to Guniverre attacking Chase and almost killing him. Lucas and Harmony are able to kill Jeremiah and only harm Guiniverre, thinking she is dead. They try to save Chase by magic but it doesn't work. They believe Chase is going to simply die. Lucas, knowing the dangers, starts to feed Chase his blood. Harmony, Harmony's mother, and Elaine all try to stop him but it is no use. Chase goes on to become a ruthless Vampire, killing many and becoming Guiniverre's second in command. They turn the world upside down, ruling as gods. Time Line Change Francis Scott went back into the past to change the events that lead up to Chase turning into a Vampire. He goes back in time to keep the Lebrun Virus ever being created and therefore keeping Guiniverre from ever turning evil. This kept her from attacking Chase and therefore Chase never became a Vampire. Francis told Guiniverre of all the things she must do to make sure the prophecy of The Chosen comes to fulfillment. Francis is soon consumed with light and fades away into nothingness. New Time Line In the new time line, Chase grew up knowing his father, Kale. He grew up in Sunsent, California. He grew up to be very popular and became the town's first male cheerleader. In this reality it is learned that Summer Hayes is actually his cousin. However he knew nothing about it until after the murder of his mother and he and his father moved to Serendipity. Chase is continually plagued with the images of finding his mother's bloody lifeless body on her bedroom floor in their two story house in Sunset. It was thought he had murdered his own mother but as soon as he was cleared of all charges, his father moved them to Serendipity. He soon becomes friends with Natalia and Harmony. Life as a Chosen One Chase knew nothing of being a Chosen One. However, when the time line is changed, unknowingly, he had no choice but to accept his destiny. Possessing the power of Clairvoyance, he would keep seeing things he didn't understand. It reached the point that he had no choice but to accept what he was. He quickly learned that there are worse things than being one of The Chosen. Finding Love (Before Time Line Change) Chase before never had enough time to even think of love. He knew he was attracted to guys but moving around so much, he was never able to find anyone that he knew long enough the he felt a connection with. It wasn't until he meets Lucas that he falls in love. Some people dont believe in love at first sight but it seemed to happen for him. However, that was short lived because he was turned into a Vampire, ruthless and bent on killing anyone who got in his way. Finding Love (After Time Line Change) Chase felt an instant connection the moment he met Lucas Hartman at school. He and Lucas wanted to be together but when finding out about the 2000 year contract ending sometime soon they didn't want to risk becoming close and then Lucas not being able to control the Vampier in him, losing each other forever. They decided they didn't care, they would do everything in their power they could to stop it from happening. Powers Psychometry : The ability to gain knowledge of a person or object by touch. It usually accompanies Premonition or a branch of Premonition. Retrocognition : The ability to see into the past. It is a branch of Premonition. Claircognizance : The ability to just know certain things. The things the user finds out about is usually important to what is going on at the moment. Empathy : The ability to feel other's emotions and know what's causing them. It also allows a limited form of Telepathy as user can hear the thoughts of those that the emotions are being picked up from. Pathokinesis : The ability to manipulate anothers emotions to however one wants to. This could even be considered a limited form of mind control as one can make others feel a certain emotion and make them believe it's their own emotion and not that of someone else. Clairvoyance : The ability to gain knowledge about the present. One can use it to locate others, gain information on other people, objects, places, etc... Intuitive Aptitude : It is the power to instantly learn and understand everything about anything. One with this power will be able to sense if someone is good, evil, or neutral. It will also allow a user to know eactly how an object works, being able to easily fix it if broken, this includes people. Intuitive Intelligence : The ability to figure out things faster than humanly possible at a super human level. Allows user to learn many things fairly quickly. Most users of this will lose that information after so long but when coupled with Eldetic Memory, one will never forget it. Eldetic Memory : The ability to remember anything and everything one has ever seen, heard, said, thought , done, experienced, etc... Levitation - The ability to defy gravity, allowing self to lift off the ground and move around but not fly. Advanced Telekinesis : An advanced form of Telekinesis. With this one can lift objects that are extremely heavy or even destroy objects and people, disintegrating them or even making them explode with enough force. Flying - The ability to fly at great speed so quickly can get several hundred miles in the matter of seconds. Astral Premonition - The ability to go into the future while having a normal Premonition. This is an advanced form of all Premonition powers. Continuing The Contract They found that by sacrificing a very powerful being that, if powerful enough, they could continue the contract for another 2000 years. They found that Chase is the most powerful being in existence, possessing Slayer, Witch, and Chosen blood in him. Lucas doesn't want to let Chase go but as they can sense the conctract going to end soon they have no choice. That night, being Halloween Night, they summon the Djinn. As they summon him the contract is ending, Vampires everywhere losing control. They make the deal with the Djinn and he accepts, telling them that one from each of their blood lines will become the Chosen when this contract ends. Chase has to be stabbed in the chest with an athame with blood on it from all of the Chosen Ones for it to be a sealed deal. They do so and a wave goes through the world, knocking over the other three even, and allowing Vampires control once again. Chase lays lifeless on the ground. After The New Contract After the contract just made, Natalia receives her Slayer powers, Shoshona finds out she is a Hyper Sapien, and Francis receives his Witch powers. Lucas is hurt as he is unable to be with Chase. They are all saddened that Chase had to die but Chase was the one that wanted to do it, even though he knew that he would never be with Lucas because of it. A year passes after Chase's 'death'. However, it's not the end. Chase comes back, now as a Tribrid. He is part of what each of the other Chosen Ones are as their blood went into him. He is once again the most powerful being on Earth at that moment. The moment Chase awakens, the others feel it. He is gone when they get there, his grave was unburied. Powers After Resurrection Chase had become sort of Slayer/Witch/Hyper Sapien being. SLAYER (From mother's side) Super Human Strength Super Human Speed Instant Regeneration Super Human Senses Excelled Fighting Heightened Balance - The ability to be able to almost always land on ones feet Super Human Copying - The ability to copy others super human abilities, adding on to ones already possessed super human abilities. (this is an extra ability from him dying and coming back) WITCH POWERS (From mother's side) Telekinesis Premonition Spell Casting Potion Brewing VAMPIRE POWERS (from Resurrection) Super Strength Super Speed Super Senses Instant Regeneration Durability ALIEN POWERS (From father) Intuitive Aptitude - The ability to quickly learn how an object or organism works, even on a Molecular level. Intuitive Intelligence - Above Genius Level Intelligence Power Manipulation - The ability to copy, augment, negate, steal, and bestow others powers. Leptokinesis - Molecular Manipulation (this from not only all of the other species in his blood but from coming back) Trivia He is one of the few LGBT characters of The Elite reality. He and his brother, Francis, are the only characters that are defined as originally being more than two Supernatural beings. Category:History